


you're my medicine

by FlyingFalling



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Families of Choice, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Songfic, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFalling/pseuds/FlyingFalling
Summary: "Type had it all planned out, the evening, the dinner, most of their family and friends waiting for them, sitting in hidden corners all over the restaurant, waiting for the grand moment and yet it is just the two of them."
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I spend my quarantine with re-/watching BL series. Well, at least I'm able to write again. I hope you like this. The title, of course, is from The 1975's song "Medicine".

Type has been thinking about their future a lot lately. He does not really know what it might entail and yet he knows Tharn will be a part of it for a really long time. That very thought is enough to dampen his anxieties for a while.  
  
Thinking about the past sometimes still causes memories of things long past. Things that should better stay hidden away, overlaid by much happier thoughts and moments. They do mostly.  
  
And yet sometimes Type hears a metal door screeching or finds himself in a too small space, and just like that he momentarily forgets he can leave. However, Type has not had a panic attack in a long time though and counts it as a win. It is a small victory after all.  
  
Type knows he is not trapped and free to go whenever he likes. Not that he ever wants to go and leave Tharn behind again. Not if he can help it. As clichéd as the thought may be: Type’s heart belongs to Tharn and he does not intend to demand it back any time soon. He loves him and he knows Tharn loves him back.  
  
It has gotten so much better. The aching pain and nightmares still come and yet they leave Type alone whenever he reaches over and grasps his partner’s hand. Even while fast asleep Type always knows who is sleeping next to him, who will always be there to calm him down.  
  
However, sometimes he just has to be in a certain mood and the memories come flooding back despite all those years of therapy. Despite all those years of being in a happy relationship with another man.  
  
Even after all this time, Type remembers when he used to look at other boys in his early teenage years and hated himself for looking at them in the same way he used to look at girls. He had stopped himself from developing crushes for many years after what had happened. Though, at the time he had not even been able to even think of crushes or first kisses. It had always ended with memories of unwanted touches and things he still avoids giving a name. Those were not acts of care and love.  
  
Caught up in the fear of being broken, of being somehow damaged Type had blamed being attracted by other boys on that asshole who might have messed up his orientation. By now, he knows his feelings are valid and real and Type just happens to be head over heels in love with someone who happens to be another man. It is neither sick nor revolting.  
  
Instead he now plans to hold onto this kind of love for as long as Tharn wants to spend his time and life with Type.  
  
What they have now is an amazing friendship and love he sometimes still cannot fully understand. Not in a bad way though, but rather in a way that makes Type forget all the words he could use to describe it. Seeing his partner’s smile, watching him play the drums, watching and witnessing all those other almost random little moments and just being near him still makes Type the happiest he has ever been.  
  
Today is a good day. Despite getting himself trapped in a storeroom at work. All the while his heart started beating faster and yet Type had managed to keep calm. Automatic locking doors be damned. One of Type’s colleagues had found him eventually to let him out. Or rather they had called someone to get him out.  
  
Tharn had been waiting just outside once the door opened. He had come to pick Type up, since they had been waiting all week for a very special date. Not having found Type at their usual meeting point had prompted Tharn to call him. Type had been laughing by the time the door finally opened, having calmed down again and just thinking of the coming hours instead of being locked up. His colleague had been relieved to see him as well and yet Type still had to endure a good telling-off for forgetting his keys at home.  
  
He could have freed himself or so could have Tharn. There was no real harm done though and in the end the couple had gone home, all the while making little jokes and teasing one another for being forgetful at the worst of times.  
  
Type had a very good reason for being a little preoccupied or even a little bit clumsy lately. He was nervous, okay. It was nothing bad though. But instead something really, really good -or so he hoped.  
  
Still, now sitting on their bed and listening to the running water while Tharn took a shower Type thinks of all the little moments he will never let go again. The old memories have no place in his mind and even less in his heart.  
  
His heart belongs to the man in the next room, trying to sing along to one of his favorite songs. Of course it happens to be a playlist of one of his favorite bands.  
  
In the last few years Type has replaced everything he broke when he tried to get Tharn to leave. A few months back he even got him a signed copy of Tharn’s favorite albums. He cannot fully replace what he destroyed and yet he hopes he can still soothe and heal the wounds he inflicted.  
  
He vowed a long time ago to never intentionally harm Tharn again by pushing him away.  
  
The shower finally turns off and Tharn is still sing-screaming his head off and Type shakes his head at his beloved. Now Type could even understand the music a little better.  
  
There were no lyrics for the time being. Just the gentle instrumental intro part of a song he also really liked. He knows the lyrics by heart just because it is one of the songs he hears on an almost daily basis.  
_  
“_ _I find it hard to say bye_ _  
__Even in the state of you and I_ _  
__And how can I refuse?_ _  
__Yeah, you rid me of the blues_ _  
__Ever since you came into my life”_

  
Just hearing his partner’s soft and gentle voice coming closer towards their bedroom makes Type smile.  
  
_"In case you're my medicine (Yeah, you're a medicine)_  
_Yeah, you're a medicine (You're a medicine)"_  
  
Type does not really like his own singing voice all that much and yet he beams even more at the fond look in Tharn’s eyes when he sings along.  
  
He takes his partner’s hands and does not care about Tharn currently being dressed in one of their most hideous looking towels Techno got them as a joke move-in present years ago. Type only has eyes for the sudden questioning look in Tharn’s eyes once Type sings the next part. Tharn’s voice falters and then it is only Type who is singing along.  
_  
__"I, I wanna marry you_ _  
__Said I, I adore you_ _  
__And that's all I have to say bye-bye_ _  
__And you opiate this hazy head of mine"_  
  
He almost chokes up, and yet Tharn is still holding his hands and he does not seem to get it right away regardless. Type is about to outright go down on one knee and make his intentions more clear. But then it seems to click and Tharn leans down, getting drops of water everywhere and he kisses Type just under the ear and whispers a faint but simple answer.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
By then Type is pretty sure the water dropping down onto his shoulder is not only from Tharn’s shower.  
He is such a tough guy and also such a softy, at least when it comes to Type. The later reaches for Tharn’s cheek and moves his face so that they can look at each other. For a moment Type just looks at him, every part he knows and loves and he is certain he has never loved Tharn more than in that very moment. There are indeed tears in his partner’s eyes. But his own are no less wet by then.  
  
_“_ _In case you're my medicine (Yeah, you're a medicine)_ _  
__Yeah, you're a medicine_ _  
__(You're a medicine, yeah you're a medicine)”_  
  
He whispers the last part into Tharn’s lips.  
  
Type had it all planned out, the evening, the dinner, most of their family and friends waiting for them, sitting in hidden corners all over the restaurant, waiting for the grand moment and yet it is just the two of them.  
  
There is no ring for the time being, since it is being kept safe by Thanya for a few more hours. She was supposed to bring it to the couple’s table just moments before Type would go down on one knee and propose in front of everyone he loves to the one he loves the most.  
  
Type will do that later regardless. But for now it is just their own special moment and so he kisses Tharn’s cheeks, pulls his hands up to his lips to pepper kisses all over his fingers and even his ring. Type reaches his lips once more. He seals their promise, no their vow, with a kiss.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ErickaHowlter there is now a second chapter. I just adore this couple and wanted to included their loved ones, so here's surprise proposal number two. The song is from The 1975 as well, this time it's "fallingforyou".

Wrapping his arms around Tharn is the only thing that matters right now. They have hugged and kissed and cried together many times. But right now, laughing at their own reactions to the proposal makes this moment even more special. Type wants to stay in this little bubble for as long as he can. Tharn’s arms surrounding him, while he traces every inch of his face and keeps looking into those eyes that still light up when they meet his gaze makes every hardship they had gone through together worth it.  
  
For the time being there is nothing erotic about their lips meeting in a silent promise to keep their love the way it is right now. Type just peppers kisses all over Tharn’s face and actually giggles at the amount of love in his partner’s eyes. He is so very happy his heart might actually burst.  
  
  
Eventually Type pushes his fiancé of the bed, reminding him to get dressed for real. He refuses to tell him of his plan for the evening. It should be obvious enough already. Oh wow, just thinking about it makes him giddy with joy. He has a fiancé now, as of now they are actually betrothed to be married. This is no longer a dream but reality. Even without a ring or their loved ones having witnessed their vow to each other.  
  
  
Once they are in the car and Tharn is driving them to the restaurant Type wants to reach over and grab his partner’s hand. He does so once they are actually stepping inside the place where there are already a few familiar faces seated at different tables. They are being lead to their own table and Tharn does his best impression of being oblivious.  
  
Despite Techno, dressed in a suit and sitting around the corner, peering over the menu he holds in front of his face like some kind of undercover detective would do with a newspaper. Type wants to bury his hands in his face at the obvious display. At least Champ sitting next to Techno looks bemused by their group mom’s antics. By now his friend has earned the title. Well, by now he has to share it with Khom. Having introduced those two to one another might still be a mistake regardless.  
  
Type cannot bring himself to regret it though. Especially not since the later is present as well. Type sees so many people he loves and yet one is missing. He knows his father is not all too happy about this. About his relationship with Tharn. Were he not so adamant about his refusal of his son’s relationship Type would have asked him for his blessing beforehand. He had always dreamed of introducing his parents to the person he loved, to the person he wanted to marry some day.  
  
Still, he had asked Tharn’s parents and siblings and they had happily welcomed him into their own family. Which they had done already when they first met him if Type is being entirely honest with himself.  
  
Thorn had written him a text stating Thanya would probably need someone to accompany her to their table since she was shaking like a leaf. She was afraid she might trip on her way over to her brother and soon to be brother-in-law. The laws be damned, they would be a married couple no matter the legalities behind it.   
  
Though for now the only problem was that Thorn would not actually be able to go with his sister, since his part this evening was that of the musician playing the live music. At least until he made way for other musicians. The plan was to mostly play instrumental or rather piano versions of Tharn’s own songs. Or his favorites from bands that were not his own.  
  
Tharn’s band mates would start playing once dessert was served and wait for the moment Thanya would eventually get up from her table. It would be their cue to play a specific song. Type knows it might end up sounding a little strange. After all there would be no drummer since, obviously, Tharn would be sitting with Type.  
  
It did not really matter as long as the song showed everything Type wanted to say.  
  
He was no longer falling for Tharn since he doubted he could love him even more than he already did. Just holding his partner’s hands across the table and stroking the back of his hand with his thumb makes Type’s heart flutter.  
  
Knowing he is surrounded by nothing but love and support could not make this moment and evening any more perfect. They talk about everything, playfully feed one another bits of their meals and eventually the crucial moment has come and a certain song starts playing. Type tries not to be too obvious about it when he suddenly needs to take a deep breath.  
  
Type’s heart suddenly starts beating faster and when the lyrics come in, sung by Tum. There is also the beat of a drum and Type feels his hands getting sweaty. It sounds a little too clumsy to be a pre-recorded playback version of Tharn’s own version. He briefly wonders who the stand-in drummer might be but since they do a rather good job Type rather concentrates on what he is about to do. And say.  
  
_What time you coming out?  
We started losing light  
I'll never make it right  
If you don't wander off  
  
I'm so excited for the night  
All we need's my bike and your enormous house  
  
You said some day we might  
When I'm closer to your height,  
Till then we'll knock around and see_  
  
Type is actually shaking by then, his hands feel as if they might not be able to hold onto anything right now. Even less the little box he is supposed to open in the next few minutes. Tharn’s thumb brushes soothingly over the back of his hand and both keep pretending they do not know the other already knows what is going on. Then Tharn starts lip-syncing along and Type momentarily forgets everything he wanted to say as a transition to the actual proposal. Type glances down for a moment and his brain almost short circuits once again at the thought that Tharn will wear yet another ring when everything goes right.  
  
_If you're all I need_

 _Don't you see me I  
  
I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_  
  
Everything will go right since they practically are already engaged the rational part of his mind reminds Type. Still, Tharn chooses that very moment to get up, tugging gently on Type’s hand to follow him towards the sounds coming from the live band. For a second Type almost falters. This is not going according to plan and yet he lets Tharn take the lead. He will follow him anywhere, no matter what. _  
  
And don't you need me I  
I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_  
  
They reach the small stage just when the drummer struggles to get the right timing and gets offbeat for a second. Finally Type tears his eyes away from his partner to see who the band managed to recruit as a stand-in. He sees familiar faces all around them and understands why the drummer sounds so very inexperienced. Because he is. As far as Type knows he has never played before. However, the drummer keeps playing with all his might and Type just keeps holding onto Tharn’s hand a little tighter. Tharn holds Type’s hand just as fiercely and yet in that gentle and careful way he always did, unwilling to let go.  
  
_On this night, and in this light  
I think I'm falling (I think I'm falling), I'm falling for you  
And maybe you, change your mind  
(I think I'm falling, I think I'm falling)  
  
I'm caught on your coat again  
You said, "Oh no, it's fine"  
I read between the lines and touched your leg again (again)_  
  
His sneaky bastard of a boyfriend actually managed to surprise Type on the one day he had been planning for since he had bought the ring months ago. Just getting everyone here at once had been cost an immense amount of time and effort. And yet here they are, all his family members on stage.  
_  
I'll take it one day at a time  
Soon you will be mine, oh, but I want you now (I want you now)  
When the smoke is in your eyes, you look so alive  
Do you fancy sitting down with me maybe  
'Cause you're all I need  
_  
Thorn is sitting at the front of the stage and beside him is Thanya, and her beaming smile almost makes Type tear up again. Tharn’s mum and Type’s own are sitting beside Tharn’s siblings and keep holding hands. Tharn’s father is almost standing off stage, slightly behind his wife, holding and waving a little banner with “I think I’m falling for you” printed onto it. The adults give a little wave and smile once the two men approach the stage. Right until they are standing right in front of it. However, for the time being Type focuses on the drummer who finally looks over at him. And smiles.  
  
Tharn leans over then and whispers in his ear that he had asked Type’s parents for their son’s hand in marriage. After all these years he had finally made it clear there was no such thing as one of them being the wife and the other being the husband since they were both men. That was more or less the whole point. Both would be the husband. They were not a traditional couple anyway so it kind of did not matter whether Type’s parents accepted their relationship for what it was. Tharn whispered it did not matter to him and yet he knew it mattered to Type. So he had reached out for what he had made clear to be the last attempt of approaching Type’s father on equal footing.  
  
At the soft words and determination in Tharn’s voice Type finally gives up his attempt not to cry and his father falters once more but keeps on playing. Without asking, Type knows who taught him how to play. He had once told his dad he it would be obvious which side he would take, which man he would chose should his father ever try and make him chose between blood relatives and the love of his life.

_According to your heart  
My place is not deliberate  
Feeling of your arms  
I don't want to be your friend, I want to kiss your neck  
  
It had taken years, and then even more years and yet Type was able to look at his whole family at once. All of them being supportive in their own way and wanting him to be happy.  
  
Don't you see me I  
I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you  
And don't you need me I  
I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you  
On this night, and in this light  
I think I'm falling (I think I'm falling), I'm falling for you  
And maybe you, change your mind  
_  
  


Type finally looks away from his dad and his gaze meets Tharn’s. He wants to say how thankful he is and in the end everything that comes out of his mouth is how much he loves Tharn. It is basically the same sentiment.  
  
Then Thanya finally jumps up and rushes over to the newly engaged couple so that they can renew their engagement in front of all their family and friends. Still, it is Tharn she hands the little box instead of Type who had instructed her what to do in the first place. The girl just pats his shoulder, mouths “Surprise!” and rushes back to her parents and other sibling.  
  
Instead of asking the actual question or just saying something like “Yes” Type reminds Tharn he will most definitely not change his mind. Not now or anytime in the future. For a moment he keeps rambling on and on about favorite moments and things he loves about Tharn. Or things that annoy him but that list is rather short in comparison.  
  
Type does not mean to stall and yet there is so much he wants to say, so many things he wants to put into words before asking the big question. This is why he had wanted this to be private. It is slightly embarrassing that sheer happiness is apparently enough to completely destroy his brain to mouth filter.  
  
The people around them chuckle at his nervousness and it is the voice coming from behind the drums that finally gets Type to kneel down on one knee.  
  
“Son, ask him already!”  
  
Type does and Tharn picks him up and when they finally kiss it is probably, to no surprise, Techno and, to everyone’s surprise, Type’s dad who cheer the loudest.  
  
  
Eventually Type has received everyone’s congratulations and thanked everyone for coming, expect for his father. Their eventual conversation is brief and to the point but it makes him cry again. For once not due to being angry but due to an immense amount of relief.  
  
His father finally understands he could lose his only child if he keeps rejecting his son’s partner. He somehow understands or at least grasps the idea of the possibility of losing him to another family who had already accepted Type as one of their own. Still, he had practically forced Tharn to teach him the basics on how to play the drums and yet in the process they had somewhat managed to bond over their love for Type.  
  
It had surely been a surprise proposal and yet absolutely not in the way Type had it intended to be. Still, he would not have it any other way. Tharn and him might have had their private moment and now their family and friends are here and they can be happy together. Happy and eager for their shared future.


End file.
